Love and Friendship
by Lesa-Newt
Summary: Newt comes to Brooklyn and then becomes friends with all of our glader and group B characters. Sonya doesn't really like the idea of relationships after her Mom and brother died in a car accident. Why doesn't she like dating anymore? Will Newt change her mind? Newt/Sonya, Minho/Brenda, Teresa/Thomas. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Lesa. I love to write fanfiction a lot. I used to write a lot but I've slowed down on writing. I decided to come back and this time I'm writing for the Maze Runner. I love reading and the maze runner is my top favorite series. I love reading about my favorite couples but the problem is their either super popular couples or ones that barley exist. In the maze runner the couple I'm going to write for is Newt and his equivalent Sonya. I know some people believe their siblings but I think that's kind of hard to believe so I ship them. Hopefully this ship will rise or maybe not but one can hope. Let me know what you think at the end of chapter 1.**

_Description:_

_ Newt moves to Brooklyn New York from England. When he first arrives he meets a group of friends and they introduce him to the group of girls that hang out with them. He finds himself taking a liking to one of the girls. Sonya. Sonya doesn't really like to be very spontaneous and is a little different. Will she fall for Newt? Set in Modern Day._

_Sonya's POV_

I look around the cafeteria and look out the window and look at the snow. It's the last day of school before winter break. I hear some conversation amongst my friends. Mainly Brenda and Teresa talking about boys that walk past our table.

"Sonya," Teresa says tapping my shoulder. "What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" I ask looking at her.

"About the new boy," Brenda says. "You know the one that came from England."

"Well, I haven't really seen him or got the chance to meet him." I explain to them.

"He was walking with Minho and Thomas earlier," Brenda said. "How did you not see him?"

"Maybe because I don't spend my time watching Thomas and Minho every chance I get," I roll my eyes. Brenda thinks every boy at the school is cute. I don't really care if they are or not.

"Hey there Sonya," Gally says sitting down next to me. "You look cute today."

"Thanks Gally," I smile at him then look back down at my notebook and finish the last problem to my math homework.

"So Sonya," Gally says. "You want to go see a movie this weekend."

I set down my pencil and look at him. He always wants me to go see a movie with him but I always tell him I'm busy or I don't want to mainly because I don't like going out alone with a boy. Teresa set up a date for me once telling me that she was going to hang out with one of her old friends and invited me. She called and canceled when we were both there. I didn't really like hanging out with him. He only talked about how cute or pretty I was. When he went to the bathroom I ran out the door and left.

"I would," I say. "But I'm going to the movies with Teresa and Brenda."

"Maybe some other time then," He smiled at me. "Well, I'll see you around then."

"Great," I smiled. "See you around."

Gally walked away and then I look over as Winston and Ben make their way over to our table.

"Hello there girls, what's up." Ben says as he and Winston take a seat at the end of the table.

"Nothing," Rachel says. "Have you seen the new guy."

"Yup," Winston says. "His name is Newt, He's blonde, Tall, he's kind of quiet. Just like you Sonya."

"I'm not quiet," I roll my eyes at him.

"Anyway," Ben says. "Minho has invited him over to our little hangout after school and we were told to invite you. Not like you girls need an invitation seeing that you show up whenever you please."

"Great," Brenda says. "Then Sonya here can't actually see him this time."

I glare at Brenda. "Well, this has been fun really." I say sarcastically. "I have to get to class so I'll so you guys all later.

I get up and grab my back and my books then I walk towards the exit of the cafeteria. I walk into the hallway and look down at the ground. Next thing I know I knock into someone and then drop my books and almost fall before someone catches me. I look up and see a kid with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He helps me regain my balance.

"Are you okay?" He asks bending down and picking up my books.

"Yeah," I say fixing my shirt. "I am so sorry about that I didn't mean to run into. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"No worries," He says handing me my books. "Just try to be a little more careful next time. We don't need you falling and slamming your head on the floor or worse. "

"I'll try to be more careful next time," I look up at him. He was taller than me probably a year or two older than me. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," He smiles, "What's your name?"

"Sonya," I reach out my hand to shake his.

"I'm Newt," He shakes my hand.

"Oh yeah," I say. "I should have realized that because of the accent. You're the new guy."

"So you've heard of me," Newt says as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"My friends are all telling me that you're cute or something," I tell him.

"I see," Newt says. "You said your name was Sonya correct?"

"Yes," I smile.

"Minho and Thomas mentioned you earlier," Newt says.

"Oh really," I look over at where Thomas and Minho are smiling and laughing. Minho looks over and gives a little smirk then turns his attention towards Thomas. "I'm actually kind of surprised they mentioned me."

"They were just explaining the girls that I'll probably end up meeting later," Newt looks over at Thomas and Minho then back at me. "So where are you heading to?"

"I'm heading to English," I say.

Newt pulls out his schedule and looks at it. "I actually need to get to that class. Would you mind showing the way?"

"I wouldn't mind," I say. "Follow me."

"Okay, Thanks." Newt smiles one more time then I turn and he follows me to class. When we get there, he takes a seat next to me.

Minho walks in and sits in the seats in front of me. "Sonya." He says. "That was quiet a fall you took in the hallway."

"Thanks," I say.

I walk over to my locker and put away my stuff into my backpack. I grab one of my books that wouldn't fit and carry it. I turn and head towards the exit.

"Hey princess," Mason says grabbing my book. "Where are you going?"

"Give me my book back please," I ask nicely avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't you come with me and my friends?" Mason asks.

"I'd rather not," I tell him. "I have better places to be then to hang out with you and your friends that don't even care about anything but girls."

"Listen here Sonya," Mason says. "Just because you hang out with Minho and them doesn't mean we won't leave you alone."

"I was hoping." I said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should just kidnap her then throw her in the bottom of the lake when were done with her," One of Mason's friends say.

"Give me my book and leave me alone," I say shoving Mason away.

"She's a fighter," The other friend of Mason says.

Mason threw the book across the hallway and it landed by Minho's feet. I look over at Minho and he has Newt with him.

"Mason," Minho says. "I'd back up and leave her alone."

"You think I'm going to listen to you," Mason looks at him. "It's just you and some new guy against me and my four friends here.

"I recommend you letting her go before I put my fist into your face," Minho says.

Newt picks up the book and walks over to my side. "Here's your book Sonya." Newt whispers.

I take the book from him and thank him. Newt grabs my arm when Mason's friends surround us. I look around and try to find a way to escape.

Mason walks up to me and whispers in my ear. "Minho and this dumb idiot may have saved you this time but not again."

Mason walks away with his friends behind him. Newt watches them as they walk away. "They are not very nice people are they."

"No," I say. "I really hate him."

"He goes after girls and bugs them until he gets what he wants from them," Minho says. "Sonya isn't the first girl I had to save from him."

"I don't really think you saved me," I look at him. "More like intimidate him until he leaves. I could have managed without your help."

"Yeah," Minho smirks. "You were doing so well."

"Let's go meet up with the others," I roll my eyes and walk up to Minho. "I'm going to need a ride by the way. Teresa probably already left."

"Fine with me Princess," Minho says.

"Don't call me princess," I glare.

Minho laughs and then follows me along with Newt trailing behind us. Minho drives and I sit in back with Newt.

"So Newt," I look over at him. "What brings you to Brooklyn?"

"My father got a job here and he had to move," Newt turned his attention from the window to me. "He used to move a lot in England but this is the first time he's moved me out of the country."

"You must feel weird being here then," I say.

"Yeah well," Newt says. "I found a group of friends right away. I guess it's not really a problem. I will miss things about home but I guess I will get used to it."

"I've lived here my whole life," I tell him. I actually didn't make friends until 6th grade when I was being bugged by Mason.

"I actually did save you that time," Minho adds. "You know before you decided to fend for yourself."

"Did I ask you?" I say jokingly.

"Nah," Minho says. "I do as I please, deal with it." He adds a joking smile.

We sit in silence until we get there. We park in a small area with cars of our other friends. I notice them all in the small area in the forest. Minho gets out and heads over to them. I start to get out but Newt gets out runs over and opens my door for me.

"Thank you," I say taking his hand and he pulls me out then shuts the door.

"No problem," Newt smiles.

I release his hand and follow over to the group.

"Hey Sonya," Teresa says getting up from her spot next to Thomas. "We heard what happened."

"What Happened?" Alby asks walking up to the group with Harriet holding his hand.

"Oh nothing," Chuck says. "Apparently, Mason claimed Sonya as his next target."

Alby stops and looks at me. "You would think he's learned from 6th grade."

"I know," I smile.

"I see you guys brought the new guy," Alby said. "Not surprised."

"Hello there," Newt says. "I'm Newt."

"I'm Alby, and this is my girlfriend Harriet." Alby shakes Newts hand.

"Introduction time," Minho says. "I'm Minho, you know Thomas and Sonya. That's Teresa, Brenda, Rachel, Aris, Frypan, Chuck, Winston, Ben, Zart, and you also know Alby and Harriet."

Brenda stands up and smiles. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks," Newt says reaching out his hand.

We all are getting tired so we call it a day. I grab my bag and go to Teresa's car because she's offered to take me home.

"Hey Sonya," Newt calls out. "Wait up a minute."

I turn and wait for Newt to jog up to me. "Hey."

"Hey." Newt says smiling. "It was nice meeting you today."

"Thank you," I smile. "It was nice meeting you too."

"I was wondering," Newt put his hand on the back of his neck. "I'm going to go around town tomorrow. Would you like to go and show me around?"

"Sure," I tell him. "I'd love to actually."

"Alright," Newt says. "See you tomorrow then."

"Yeah," I say. He turns to leave. "Wait."

He stops and turns back towards me. Everyone is gone except for Teresa's group and Minho and Thomas who are taking Newt home.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow." I say, "How about around noon?"

"Yeah sounds great," Newt smiles and puts his hands in his pockets. "Bye Sonya."

"Bye Newt," I say. I turn and head to Teresa's car.

Teresa talks to Brenda the whole way to my house. When I get home I open the door.

"Sonya," My dad calls. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry," I say. "I was out with my friends."

"You are passed curfew," My dad says. "Don't let it happen again."

"I won't," I say. "I promise."

I head upstairs and then go to my room and change into my pajamas then go to sleep.

**There is chapter one. Hope you've enjoyed. If you would like to continue reading follow. If you like it go ahead and favorite. Feel free to check out my other stories. One is put on Hold right now but I will get to it. Also leave a comment so I can see how well I'm doing. If you have any complaints please do it in a nice manner or PM them to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sonya POV

I put on my hat and grab my coat. I start to head out the door. "Sonya," My dad calls. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go show my new friend Newt around since he's new here," I stop and turn around.

"I think your friend can show himself around," My dad said. "You should have told me yesterday. You're staying here come back inside."

I head back inside and go upstairs to my room. I lock my door and sit on my bed. I promised Newt I would show him around. I need to get out of here. I walk out on the balcony of my room and climb down one of the posts. I usually don't climb out of my room. I do sometimes because my dad doesn't like me going places. I jump when I'm a few feet from the ground and almost fall into the snow. I stop myself. I head off to the park.

"Hey Sonya," Minho says walking past me on my way to the park. "Where're you headed to?"

"I'm heading to the park to show Newt around," I tell him. "He asked me to."

"I see," Minho says. "Well see you later."

"Bye," I wave then head to the park.

When I get to the park I see Newt sitting on a bench with his hands in his pockets watching people ice skate. I walk up and sit next to him.

"Hey Newt," I look at him.

He jumps a little then turns toward me. "Hey Sonya," He smiles.

"Sorry I was late," I tell him. "I had to climb down a balcony to get here."

"You had to climb down a balcony?" Newt looked confused.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't like when I leave the house unless he knows the day before." I explain to him. "I had to climb down the balcony."

"You could have just called and we could have schedule this another day," Newt tells me. "I wouldn't want your dad to find out and yell at you."

"Oh it's fine," I look at my hands. "I've gotten away with it before."

"Do you ice skate here in the winter?" Newt asks turning his attention back to the ice skaters.

"I have been ice skating before," I tell him. "But not since my mom died."

"When did that happen?" Newt asks.

"A year ago in a car accident," I explain. "What about you? Do you ice skate?"

"No," Newt says. "I haven't, I wanted to but I haven't gotten to ice skate before."

"Well then," I smile. "I know what we are going to be doing first."

"You're actually going to make me go ice skating," Newt looks at me.

"Yeah," I told him. "You'll be fine. It's not that hard."

"I'm going to trust you on this one Sonya," Newt stands up. "That's a pretty name by the way."

"Thanks," I smile.

We got ice skates then I we got onto the ice skating rink. I grab Newts arm and link my arm in his and help him keep his balance. After a while he starts to get better. We skate for a while then I slip and Newt catches me and then he helps me regain balance.

"I think that's enough skating for now," Newt says.

"Yeah," I say. "We still have other things to show you."

We turn in the skates and then he follows me. We walk around and I tell him about some of the stores and buildings. We end up walking around until we stop for lunch.

"Do you like it here in Brooklyn?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says leaning back in his chair. "It's different but I like it. Some people are friendly and some are not so friendly."

I look over and see Mason and his friends enter. "Speaking of not so friendly… There's Mason." I look back down at the table. I look at Newt and he turns around then turns back at me.

"Maybe we should leave," Newt says.

"Yeah," I tell him. I grab my bag and grab the money and put it on the table. Then I grab my coat and put it on.

"You go in front of me Sonya," Newt looks over at Mason. I walk in front of Newt and he puts his hand on my arm closer to Mason as we pass by.

"Well," Mason grabs my shoulder and pulls me back. I step back into Newt and he grabs my shoulders. "It's beautiful Sonya."

"Sorry," Newt says. "We'd love to stay and chat but, Sonya has to continue showing me around."

"Not so fast weak one," Mason says. "You can't just walk in and claim her as your own."

"I don't think Sonya is something to claim," Newt says. "She's a pretty girl."

"Exactly," Mason says. "She can't be hanging out with the wrong people."

"You are the wrong people," I say gesturing to him and his friends.

Mason grabs my arm but I punch him in the arm and run out the door with Newt following close behind. We keep running because Mason probably is not far behind. I turn a corner then pull Newt into an ally we both leaned against the wall and watched Mason run past with his friends. We make sure he's still running. Newt grabs my hand and we run across the street.

"COME BACK," Mason shouts as he spots us running.

We run down until we think we lost him then come to a stop. I sit on the bench and catch my breath.

"Sonya," Newt says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm just catching my breath."

"Well we should get going," Newt says.

Newt and I walk side by side and talk until we stop in front of my house. We were gone for the whole day. I think my dad probably noticed that I was gone.

"Your dad is probably mad," Newt says. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'll be fine."

"See you around then," Newt says and then gives me a hug.

"Bye Newt," I smile. Once Newt leaves I walk around the back and climb up the balcony into my room. I go in and see that my door has been opened. I change into my pajamas and then head downstairs.

"Sonya," My dad says. "You left when I told you not to."

"Yeah," I say. "I'm sorry I just had to…"

My dad hit me in the face. "Don't go without my permission ever again you understand?"

"Yes," I say. I run back up stairs and shut my door.

"Sonya," Thomas says. "What happened to your face?"

Minho and Newt turn around to the attention. Newt gives me a sad look.

"Oh nothing," I say. "Just ran into something."

"You ran into something with your face," Minho says. "I don't believe that. Come on. You can tell us."

"Fine," I look at the ground. "I was talking to my dad because he was yelling at me since I snuck out to show Newt around and then he hit me in the face."

"He hit you in the face that hard," Newt said putting a hand on the side of my face to look at it better. "He can't do this to you."

"Well," I look away. "There was nothing I could do about it."

"I'll do something about it alright," Minho says.

"Minho just forget about it," I say "It's not like it's going to happen again."

"It better not," Newt says.

"You boys are just so over protective," I roll my eyes and turn away walking the other direction.

"It's because we care Sonya," Thomas calls. "Were taking it better than the girls will, you know what they are going to do."

I ignore him and continue walking. I don't want to talk about it.

Newt's POV (For a short minute)

I turn and look back at Minho and Thomas. "What do we do?" I ask.

"Go after her," Minho says to me. "Make sure she stays safe right now."

"Why does it have to be me?" I ask.

"Because she likes you better," Thomas says. "You changed her. She used to hate hanging out us."

"Fine," I say. "I will go."

I turn and run to catch up with Sonya. "Hey Sonya wait up."

Sonya POV

I stop as Newt catches up. When Newt catches up he puts his hands back in his pockets. "Did Minho and Thomas send you?"

"Well sort of," Newt says. "I also came by choice."

"Why?"

"Because," Newt looks up at the sky then to the ground. "I'm your friend and I care."

"I did not expect him to hit me Newt," I look at the ground. "He never does but he did."

"Maybe he was too worried about you," Newt looks at me. "He did lose your mom a year ago."

"He lost my mom and my brother," I look at the ground again. "He hasn't treated me great since."

Newt stops me and puts his hands on my shoulders. I look up at him. "Sonya," Newt looks at me. "You could have told me."

` "The last thing I want to do is chase my friends away," I face the direction of Minho and Thomas who are now talking with Alby.

"You know what," Newt says. "Let's forget about this and go have fun. You seem like you need to have more fun right now."

"What would we do that's fun?" I ask looking back at him.

"It's winter," Newt says. "Snowball fight, build a snowman, build an igloo." Newt reaches out his hand. "What do you say Sonya? Do you want to have fun?"

I smile and take his hand. We run towards the empty field and start having some fun.

**Thanks for reading, if you like it leave a review, favorite, or follow. Hopefully I can get some advice and see how you guys like it. Please feel free to leave comments I love reading reviews and see how you guys like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm back sorry I had school work so I was busy.**

Sonya POV

"That was really fun," I tell Newt.

"Yeah," Newt smiled. "I thought you could use some fun, I know that Minho and Tommy were being kind of annoying for you."

"I never heard someone call Thomas by that name since 3rd grade," I tell him.

"Oh really," Newt looks down at me.

"Yeah," I explain. "He had a best friend that you couldn't separate him from. It was Thomas, Minho, and the other kid."

"Have you been hanging out with them since 3rd grade?"

"No, I actually started hanging out with them since 6th grade." I explain. "I remembered them because they used to talk to me once in a while. In 6th grade I was being cornered by a bunch of boys so Minho and Thomas helped me. I've been friends with them since."

We walk in silence.

"I should probably head back home," I tell him.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Newt asks.

"Sure if it is not a problem for you," I tell him.

"It won't be a problem. My mom always says to be a kind person." Newt tells me.

"Thanks for walking me home Newt," I smile. "Want to meet at the park tomorrow?"

"Sure," Newt smiles. "Should we meet at around noon?"

"Yeah," I say. I give Newt a hug and then I head inside. I watch out the window as he walks away

I put my jacket on the coat rack and head upstairs.

"Sonya," My dad calls.

I stop and head back downstairs. "Yes?" I ask.

"Who was that boy?"

"He's the new kid that I mentioned,"

"Alright, you can go to your room now."

I head upstairs and lay down on my bed until I fall asleep.

*Sonya's Dream*

I was back in third grade sitting next to Teresa coloring pictures. I look up and see Minho and Thomas playing games with the small blonde haired boy. The boy looks at me and walks over.

"Hey," he says. "Mind if I sit with you."

"Sure," I say and move my coloring book so he can sit next to me.

Thomas trips and knocks over Teresa's crayons. "Tom!" Teresa says. "You need to be more careful. You could have hurt yourself."

"He's always hurting himself," Minho says helping Thomas to his feet.

I turn my attention back to the blonde boy. Minho and Thomas were picking up Teresa's crayons for her.

"What's your name?" The boy asks.

"Sonya," I say.

"That's a pretty name," The boy says to me. "My father's friend has a daughter named Sonya."

"What's his name?"

"Will Santiago," The boy says.

"That's my father's name."

"Oh really," The boy says.

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"My name is Newt…"

*End of Sonya's Dream*

I woke up. Newt. He was the third friend of Thomas and Mino. He was the boy I met when I was younger. I get up and get ready to meet Newt at the park.

"Hey Sonya," Newt says walking up to me.

"Hey Newt, I have a question," I look at him.

"Alright, what is your question?" Newt asks.

"Did you live here before you moved to Brooklyn?" I asked.

"I did when I was younger," Newt tells me.

"Well," I tell him. "I remember now. You came up to me and talked to me."

Newt looks off into space like he's trying to remember. He stumbles back after staring for a while.

"Sonya," Newt looks at me. "It is you."

"It's me," I say confused.

"Sorry," Newt says. "You probably don't remember. That day I asked your name and we chatted and became friends was the last day we talked. My dad made us move that day."

*Flashback*

"So Sonya," young Newt says. "You want to be friends. You seem like a really cool person."

"Sure Newt," I say.

"Newt's got a girlfriend," Minho teases. "Thomas Newt got himself a girlfriend."

"Sonya," Thomas says. "You chose Sonya to be your girlfriend? She doesn't talk much."

"She's not my girlfriend Tommy," Newt says. "I just asked her to be my friend."

"Stop teasing them," young Alby says. "It's not very nice to tease people."

"You're right," Minho says. "But when they end up dating one day I told you so."

I roll my eyes and continue coloring. Newt and I chat and laugh until it's time to go outside and play. I walk with Newt and we play tag with Minho and Thomas.

"Newt," The teacher calls. "Your father is here to pick you up."

"Bye Sonya," Newt smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Newt," I smile back.

"Bye Newt," Thomas and Minho say.

"Bye Minho and Tommy," Newt says and runs to the building.

That was the last time I seen him.

*Flashback end*

"Sonya," Newt says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I say to him. "I just remembered. Did you know you were leaving?"

"No," Newt looks down. "I was crying and trying not to leave the whole time. It took me a whole month to get used to it. I missed Minho and Tommy. But I missed you. You seemed like a great person to be friends with. I thought we were going to be best friends forever."

"Well you came back," I say.

"Yeah," Newt says. "But I forgot about all of you guys."

"I think Thomas remembered you," I tell him. "He was the one that you talked to first right."

"Yeah," Newt says. "Right when I walked through the door he started talking to me."

"Let's go find them," I say.

We start walking around town hoping to run into them. We walk to the hangout where we were the other day.

"That's weird," I say. "We checked all the places they usually are."

"Do you think they went into the woods?" Newt asks.

I look into the woods. It's dark and kind of creepy.

"I don't think the girls would go in there." I tell him.

"But Minho would," Newt says.

"Minho walks into any sign of Danger," I say. "It's just what he does."

"Minho is just like he was in third grade isn't he?" Newt asks.

"Yeah," I say. "He actually is very sarcastic now."

"Not surprised," Newt says.

"Minho is still a very loyal person," Alby said from behind us. "He's saved Sonya and Brenda a couple times."

"Speaking of him," I say. "Where is he?"

"I do not know," Alby says. "I came looking for him."

"Do you know where anyone is?" I ask.

"Teresa, Rachel, and Harriet took Chuck to the movies," Alby says. "Ben and Winston went snowboarding with Gally and Zart. Frypan is probably somewhere cooking something."

"So you know where everyone is but Thomas, Minho, and Brenda."

"Yes," Alby says. "Well I was looking for you guys too. Thomas and Minho think you too ran off to be in love or something."

I laugh and look at Newt. He was laughing to. Newt looks at me after we stop laughing. "He still thinks like he did before."

"Sometimes," Alby says. "I worry about him."

"Get away from me!" I hear a voice shout. Newt grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him and Alby. Alby puts one of his arms out in front of me. We turn in the direction of the voice.

Brenda appears running from something. She trips and falls into the street. Mason comes out from the direction of where Brenda was running from.

"Come on Brenda," Mason says. "Get up and kiss me."

Mason grabs Brenda's arm and pulls her up and she runs right into Mason.

"Hey!" Minho shouts. "Get the hell away from her."

"Minho stay out of this!" Mason shouts back.

"Let Brenda go Mason!" Thomas says coming from the direction Minho came from.

Mason pulls out a gun. Alby and Newt grab my arms and push me behind them. I stand behind Newt and look at Thomas and Minho. Thomas has his hands up and Minho looks ready to beat someone up.

"Just let her go," Minho says softly. "No one has to get hurt."

"You get in the way Minho," Mason says.

"Leave them alone," Newt walks forward.

"Newt.." I say reaching for him. Alby grabs my arm and pulls me next to him.

"Well," Mason says. "It's Newt the weakling."

"I'm not weak," Newt says. "I'm not afraid of you either."

Mason grabs Brenda's arm and pushes her into the snow. Minho walks up and helps Brenda up. Thomas puts his arms down and walks towards Newt.

"You know what," Mason says. "Ever since this kid moved here he's been in my way. Running away with Sonya and always interrupting."

"He has a name you know," Thomas says.

"Who cares," Mason says pointing a gun at Newt. "He isn't going to need it for long."

Mason fires the gun. Newt falls to the ground. Minho punches Mason and starts fighting him. Thomas runs forward and grabs the gun. Alby runs over to Newt. Brenda and I stand there in shock. Mason runs away and Minho grabs the gun and throws into the woods. Thomas calls 911 while Minho runs over to Newt.

"Sonya," Alby says. "Newt's calling for your name."

I run over and sit on my knees.

"Sonya," Newt coughs.

"I'm here Newt," I say putting my hand in his. "You're going to be okay."

I hear sirens and the paramedics force me to move so they can take him. "Only one of you can go with us," The paramedic calls.

"Minho," Alby says you go.

"Are you sure you don't want Sonya to go?" Minho asks.

"I need Sonya to come with me," Alby says.

Minho runs over and goes with them. Brenda and I follow Alby to his car. Thomas got in his car to head to the hospital.

"Brenda you call the girls," Alby says. "Sonya you call Ben and tell him to meet us at the hospital with Winston, Frypan, and Zart."

We do what were told and Alby pulls up into a driveway and runs up to the door.

"Is this Newt's house," I ask Brenda.

"I think so," Brenda says.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," Brenda says. "I was set up."

"You were."

"Yeah, I got a note that said to meet Minho and Thomas somewhere but when I got there Mason was there."

Alby comes back and heads to the hospital. Newt's parents and sister get in there car and follow us. We meet Minho in the waiting room. Then we wait

**There's Chapter 3. See what happens next chapter tomorrow. Review. Follow. Favorite. Thanks for reading. By the way I need a new title for this story. If you have any ideas feel free to share. If you do and I decide to use it I will give you full and complete credit for it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'll be writing possibly one chapter today and possibly two tomorrow just because I love this story and of course to give you fans something to read. I'll probably be writing more Newt/Sonya stories. I think the Newt/Sonya ship needs more stories. My goal is to bring their ship up a bit.**

Newt POV

I wake up and look around. I see Sonya laying down on a couch moonlight shining on her face. She's sleeping. Minho and Tommy are sitting in chairs. Thomas has his head on Minho's shoulder and his eyes are closed. He must be sleeping to. Minho looks up from his phone and smirks.

"Nice to see you sleeping beauty," Minho jokes.

"Fantastic, who's the prince though?" I joke back.

"You got me there Newt," Minho laughs.

"Tommy thinks you're a pillow for some reason," I point to Thomas.

Minho looks at Thomas. "Apparently," Minho says adjusting himself causing Thomas to move and his eyes shoot open.

"Relax shuck face," Minho says. "It's just me."

"I told you not to call me that Minho," Thomas says stretching his arms out and smacking Minho in the back of the head.

"Shhhh," Alby says getting up from his seat in the corner. "You guys want to wake up Sonya? She just started to get some sleep 10 minutes ago."

I look over at Sonya. "What has she been doing then?"

"Making sure nothing happens to you," Alby says. "You stopped breathing two times."

"Which reminds me," Minho says. "Don't you ever do that ever again. I had it under control."

"I was just trying to help," I roll my eyes and turn to Minho. "You're welcome."

"If he shot me I would have snapped every body part he has…" Minho says.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side. Ever." Thomas says to Minho.

"It's a very dangerous decision to be on my bad side," Minho says.

"We noticed," Alby says. "Yet we still put up with you."

"Well," Minho leans back and puts his hands behind his head. "Someone has to right?"

I continue to stare at Sonya. She looks pretty with the moonlight shinning on her even with the mark that is below her eye from her dad. I hate him. Why would he hurt Sonya? She's all he has left. I look at her for about 5 minutes then turn my attention back to the boys.

"Are my parents here?" I ask.

"Your dad took your little sister home," Alby says. "But your mom went to get some food."

I look back over at Sonya. She turns over and lies on her back. Minho gets up and walks to the window. He looks down at Sonya then looks out the window. I try to get up but pain hits me on my side where I was shot. Alby grabs my arm and helps me sit back down.

"Newt," My mom says opening the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I say.

"Except when he tried to move," Alby says.

Sonya's POV

I wake up and see the sun starting to rise. I should have gone home. I forgot to tell my dad what happened. Who knows what he's going to do. I look over at Newt and he's sleeping. Has he ever woken up at all? I get up and walk over to his bed. I put my hand on the handle of the bed and look around the room. I thought Minho, Thomas, Alby, and Newt's mother was in here.

"Sonya," Newt says.

I turn back to Newt. "Hey there," I smile.

"Hey," He tries to adjust himself but his pain stops him.

"You did a really stupid but good thing," I tell him.

"Sorry about that," Newt says. "Does your father know you're here?"

"No," I look at the ground. "I'm not in any hurry to get back there either."

"You'll have to go back at some point," Newt puts a hand on my arm.

"I know," I say. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Need anything?"

"Can you bring me back some hot chocolate?" Newt asks.

"Sure," I say getting my bag. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here, it's not like I can go anywhere." Newt smirks.

"Ha-ha," I laugh sarcastically. "You think you're so funny."

Newt laughs. "I try."

I walk out the door and put my hands in my pockets and head towards the elevator. When I get to the main floor I see someone I never want to see again. Mason.

My eyes widen and I turn and walk the other direction. "Sonya," Mason says. "Going somewhere?"

I turn and look at him. "I should have you arrested right now."

"Sonya," Mason says pulling me into him and putting a knife on my side. "You're going to come with me whether you want to or not."

"No!" I scream. "Help he has a knife!"

Minho shows up with Thomas and Alby. "Get the hell away from here you shank!" Minho says. "I will snap all of your limbs."

"Hey," The police officer says. "Is there a problem over here?"

"Yes," Thomas says. "This guy is the one who shot our friend and just threatened our other friend here." Thomas puts a hand on my shoulder.

The officer takes Mason away with him screaming. "I will get you Sonya!" He yells.

Minho glares at Mason and turns to me. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I say. "Now I have to go get hot chocolate for Newt."

"I'll go with you," Alby offers. "I need to get something to eat."

"We will meet you two back upstairs then," Thomas says. "Let's go Minho."

Minho and Thomas walk side by side occasionally pushing each other lightly and head up the stairs. Alby puts his hands in his jacket pocket. We walk in silence to the cafeteria. I get hot chocolate one for me and one for Newt. Then I get a small bag of chips. Alby ends up buying a bottle of water and a sandwich. We don't talk until we get to the elevator.

"Did Mason say anything to you?" Alby asks.

"Not much," I tell him. "He told me to go with him. He also pointed a knife at me."

"Well," Alby says. "Let's not mention this to Newt right now."

"Alright," I tell him. We walk into the room.

Newt smiles at me "It's about time."

"Sorry," I say. "I ran into Alby on the way."

I hand Newt the hot chocolate and sit in the chair next to his bed. I watch as Minho and Thomas try to beat each other at a video game. Newt takes some of my chips from my bag. I look at the window.

"When do you get out of here?" I ask.

"Probably in a couple days," Newt says. "Are you going to come back and visit?"

"Yeah," I say. "If I still can come back after I explain everything with my dad. Which reminds me I probably need to head home."

"Are you sure?" Newt asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Newt says.

"Bye," I say and give him a hug.

"Bye Sonya," Newt waves.

"I'll give you a ride home," Thomas says.

"Thanks Tom," I say.

I follow Thomas out and we head to my house.

**Thanks for reading. I will post tomorrow. My school called a snow day so I guess I'll be home tomorrow with nothing to do. Thanks for reading again. Follow. Favorite. Review. I love to hear what you guys thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sonya's POV

I get home and go inside. I see my dad sitting on the couch. "Hey dad," I say to him.

"Where were you all night?" He asks.

"One of my friends got shot and I was in the hospital with them," I explain. "I forgot to ask you and I'm sorry."

"Just make sure you tell me next time," He says. "I'll be on a business trip for 2 weeks can you spendthe night at the one girls house while I'm gone. You know the one with the bright blue eyes and black hair."

"That would be Teresa," I tell him. "I could ask her."

"Good," He says.

I go upstairs and call Teresa.

"Hey Sonya," Teresa says.

"Hey," I say. "My dad is going to be on a business trip for two weeks and he told me to ask to stay at your house."

"Yes," Teresa says. "It's going to be great."

"Okay," I say. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Sonya," Teresa says and hangs up.

I head downstairs and see my father sitting back on the couch.

"Did she say yes?" He asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"You'll be going their when I drop you off tomorrow," He says. "Make sure you have things packed."

"Okay," I say.

I go back upstairs. He was acting nicer today. I don't know why. I pack things that I will need for two weeks then I put my bag on the desk chair. I fall onto my bed and look at the ceiling.

"Sonya," My dad calls. "It is time to go."

I head downstairs and follow him to the car.

"Don't cause any trouble while I'm gone or you will be punished," My dad says.

"I won't," I say. "Don't worry."

"See you in two weeks," My father says.

"Bye dad," I say. I give him a hug but he doesn't hug me. I get out and meet Teresa at the door.

"Hey," Teresa says.

"Hey," I say.

I follow Teresa to the basement where her room is and put my bag down.

"Newt got out of the hospital yesterday," Teresa says.

"That's great," I say. "We should go visit him."

"I'm actually going to the mall with Brenda but we can drop you off at Newt's house first," Teresa says.

"Okay," I say. I take my phone out of my pocket once we get in the car. I text Newt.

**(Newt – Bold, **_Sonya – Italics)_

_Hey_

**Hey**

_I heard you're home now_

**Yeah**

_Do you mind if I come over? I'm staying at Teresa's but she's going to the mall with Brenda. The mall is not my thing._

**Yeah, you can come over. My dad took my sister to the park to go ice skating and my mom is at work so I'm the only one here. It's kind of lonely.**

_Great. Teresa and Brenda will drop me off_

**See you soon Sonya.**

_See you soon._

Teresa drops me off and I walk up to the door. Before I knock Newt opens it.

"Were you just waiting by the window or something?" I ask.

"No," Newt says. "I looked out the window right when Teresa drove away."

I come in and then I put my jacket on the rack like Newt said to. I follow him upstairs and we sit on the floor of his room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Newt asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Pick one out and make yourself comfy," Newt says. "I'll go make popcorn."

Newt walks out the door and I look through the movies. I just put in one that I thought looked good. I sit on the edge of Newts bed and wait for him to come back.

"Did you find one?" He asks handing me the bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah," I say taking the bowl. He sits next to me and we watch the movie.

Halfway through the move Newt moves back and leans against the wall. I decide to do the same. I check my phone to see if Teresa texted I then I go back to watching the movie. I hear Newt laugh slightly at a joke. Soon I start to get tired and end up falling asleep.

"Sonya," someone whispers. "Wake up."

I open my eyes and see Newt sitting up looking at me. I sit up and look around. "What time is it?"

"It's 2:00pm," Newt says. "You fell asleep during the movie. I let you sleep for an hour before I woke you."

I look at my phone Teresa left me a message.

_Hey Sonya, I headed home just text me when you want to come back and I'll come get you. Have fun!_

We hear someone open the door. "Newt where are you?" A voice asks.

"Upstairs!" Newt calls.

"Hey Newt," his sister says walking into the room. She looks at me. "Why is she here?"

I look at Newt. He looks at me then back at his sister. "She's my friend," Newt tells her. "I got lonely so I let her come visit."

"Hey, I'm Sonya." I say I reach my hand out to shake hers.

"That's great," She says and turns around and leaves.

"She does not like me does she?" I ask.

"I don't know," Newt says. "She never acts that way."

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Rose," Newt says.

Newt's dad comes up and walks in. "Hey son," Hey says. "Is this Sonya?"

"Yeah," I smile. "It's nice to meet you."

Newt's dad shakes my hand. "I saw you at the hospital yesterday but I didn't know which friend you were."

"Your mom is going to be home late," he tells Newt. "Sonya are you going to stay for dinner later tonight?"

"No, I should really be going," I tell him. "But thanks for asking."

"No problem," He says and walks out the door.

"Want me to walk you to Teresa's?" Newt asks.

"Sure," I say.

We go downstairs I put on my jacket and we head out the door. "How's your father?" Newt asks.

"He didn't really argue with me. He just told me not to let it happen again." I say.

"Is he really not that nice to you?"

"Yeah ever since the accident I was the only one that lived in the car. My dad thinks I shouldn't have. I don't really know why. He should be thankful."

"He should be. I'm glad you survived. I never would have ran into you again."

"Well thanks Newt," I smile. "You're a really great friend."

"Yeah," Newt looks at the ground. "I try to be a good friend. My mom raised me to be nice to people."

We walk and talk until we get to Teresa's house. "Thanks for walking me here."

"You're welcome," Newt says giving me a hug. "See you later Sonya."

"Bye," I wave as he heads back to his house. I walk inside and take off my jacket as soon as I do Teresa appears.

"Newt walked you here," Teresa says. "That's amazing."

"He offered because he's my friend," I tell her.

"Are you sure he's just your friend?" Teresa asks. "You guys immediately became best friends. You actually talk to boys now."

"I've always talked to the boys we hang out with," I tell her. "It's not new."

"But you like Newt don't you?"

"As a friend," I walk downstairs and sit on the couch that Teresa's mom pulled out the bed part for me. I put my pillow on the top and pull the blanket I brought out of my bag.

"It's going to happen," Teresa says.

"What's going to happen?"

"You're going to end up dating Newt in the end."

"I really don't think so," I tell her.

Teresa and I just had dinner with her family and now were heading downstairs. I grab some sweatpants and a tank top from my bag and go to the bathroom and put them on. I go back to the couch and I lie down and check my phone. I don't have any messages so I close my eyes until I fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Review. Favorite. Follow. Thanks for reading. **

**By the way I found a song that fits the relationships between the gladers check it out it's kind of sad after you hear part of it and think of Chuck in the movie but it's good:**

** watch?v=LOdJEqr7c9E**

**Also if there is any other couple that you want me to add in this story let me know. I'm kind of thinking Minho and Brenda. I kind of ship I don't really know why. I also kind of ship Thomas and Teresa but I don't know. If you want to see a certain couple. **


	6. Chapter 6

******This chapter skips to spring time for the setting**

Sonya's POV

It was almost spring time now. Newt and I were still best friends. My dad still is rude on and off. I sit in my room and decide to go see Newt. I put on my jacket and then go to Newt's house. My dad was at work and it was a Saturday. I run up to the door and knock. His mom opens the door.

"Hey there Sonya," Mrs. Isaac smiles. **(A/N: Get it because Newt's named after Isaac Newton so his last name is Isaac in this story. Yeah I'm not the best at coming up with names.)**

"Hey," I smile giving her hug.

She is probably my favorite person out of his family. She loves it when I come over and every time she knows I'm coming she cooks me food. She knows that my dad doesn't do much to take care of me.

"I'm guessing you're either here for Newt or for some great food," Mrs. Isaac says.

"Well Newt's here," Mr. Isaac says. "I'm not sure about the good food."

"Ha-ha," Mrs. Isaac says pushing her husband lightly.

"I'm here to see Newt," I tell her. "I got bored sitting home by myself."

"He's upstairs," Rose says. She still doesn't like me.

I head upstairs and knock on his door.

"Come in," Newt says.

I open the door and his eyes meet mine. "Hey there," I say.

"Hey," Newt says. He stands up and grabs his jacket and puts it on. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I say crossing my arms and leaning on the doorframe. "I got bored so I came to see you."

"I'm about to go meet up with Minho, Ben, Winston, and Tommy. You can come with me."

Newt reaches out for my hand and I let him take my hand. I follow him downstairs. We head out the door and he gets out the motorcycle his dad bought him. He sits down and puts on a helmet the he hands the one they bought for me because Newt picks me up and takes me to school like a good best friend does. I put my arms around his waist. He heads out and then we drive to the area where Newt was shot which is where we hang out a lot. Mason is still locked up but I think it's almost time for him to be released.

"I thought you said they were going to be here," I say.

"I said that I was going to meet them here," Newt says putting his helmet on the handles.

"Well I guess we got here first then," I say.

"Thanks captain obvious," Newt smiles and takes my helmet and hangs it on the handles.

He gets off then helps me. When he lets me go I walk over to one of the trees. "You think I could climb this?"

"Yeah," Newt says. "Come on."

Newt grabs a branch and pulls himself up and continues to climb. I follow him behind. We get about 15ft up and then stop. I take a step but the branch I'm standing on snaps and I lose my balance. Without hesitating Newt grabs my hand and pulls me up next to him. We sit down on a sturdy branch and wait.

"Thanks for helping me," I say.

"No problem," Newt says. "It was either help you or has a very injured Sonya and we couldn't have that."

Minho's truck pulls up and he gets out. He looks at Newt's motorcycle and then looks around.

"I think he's looking for you," I point to Minho.

"Hey Minho!" Newt shouts. "We're up here!"

Minho looks up. "You brought your little girlfriend with you I see!"

"That's what I did!" Newt yells and looks at me. He shakes his head.

They always tease us about that we sometimes deny it, joke about it, or just ignore it.

"How about you get back down here?" Minho calls.

"But we just got up here!" I complain. "I almost fell!"

"That's your problem princess!" Minho calls.

Newt climbs down first and I follow behind him. When we get far enough he jumps down and then gets ready to catch me. I jump and he grabs my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders and he helps me to the ground. When my feet touch the ground I release Newts shoulders and he lets me go. I walk over to Minho.

"Don't call me princess," I say.

"Whatever princess," Minho says. I punch him in the stomach. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," I said. "I told you not to call me princess."

Newt laughs and puts his hands in his pockets and leans against the tree. "You're lucky she didn't tackle you this time."

"She hasn't tackled me yet," Minho says.

"I could," I say.

"Not worried about messing up your hair," Minho says.

"Do I care?" I ask.

Minho laughs and walks over and leans on a tree next to the one Newt was leaning on. I walk over and stand by Newt. He looks at me then looks over at the road. I look in the woods. I turn when I hear a door shut. It's Thomas.

"Hey Tommy," Newt says.

"Hey Newt," Thomas says. "Ben and Winston decided to go see a movie with Zart."

We decide to walk around in the woods. I walk between Minho and Newt. Thomas walks next to Minho. I look over and someone on the ground.

"Minho," I say. "There's a girl on the ground over there."

Minho looks over. His eyes widen then he runs over there. Thomas follows and then Newt grabs my arm and pulls me in front of him and we run that direction. Minho is knelling down next to the girl. I realize that I know who it is. It's Brenda.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"Brenda," Minho says.

Brenda has blood coming from her head. Minho picks her up and carries her back through the woods. He puts her in his truck and puts a seatbelt on her. Minho gets in the other side and heads towards the hospital. Thomas gets in his car leaving me and Newt by ourselves.

"Should we meet up with them?" I ask.

"No," Newt says. "I think they are going to have enough people in the room."

"What are we going to do then?"

"Let's go back and get lunch," Newt says. "My mom probably has lunch made by now."

Newt gets on the motorcycle and then puts his helmet on. He hands me mine and then I put it on and we head back to his place. We head back in. I put my jacket on the rack like I usually do then go into the kitchen and get a bottle of water from the fridge. I'm so used to this house so I know where everything is.

"Hey," Mrs. Isaac said. "Back so soon."

"Yeah," I say.

"They found Brenda in the woods so they took her to the hospital," Newt explains. "I decided to bring Sonya back here for lunch and then are going to watch some movies."

Newt and I end up getting lunch then we go and sit on his bed watching movies until we both fall asleep.

**Here's chapter 6 for today read review favorite. Don't forget to tell me other couples that you might like in this story like maybe Minho and Brenda or Thomas and Teresa. I know I mentioned Alby and Harriet as a couple in the beginning.**

**Also if you didn't read the end of chapter 5 the song I think fits the gladers' relationship the song is Blood Brothers by Luke Bryan feel free to check it out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonya's POV

I open my eyes and sit up. I see Newt sleeping next to me. He was lying on his side and one of his arms is under his pillow and the other resting on his side. I get up and head downstairs.

"Hey Sonya," Mrs. Isaac said. "Are you leaving?"

"No," I say. "I think I'm going to stay here for a little while. Newt was sleeping so I came downstairs."

"I just made some cookies there over on the counter," Mrs. Isaac says. "Help yourself."

"Thanks," I smile and go sit on the stools at the counter watching the TV from the living room. Mrs. Isaac brings me a glass of milk.

"Your still here," Rose glares at me.

"Rose be nice to Sonya," Mrs. Isaac says.

Rose rolls her eyes and sits on the couch. I look back at the TV. I hear footsteps come down the stairs. Newt shows up and looks at me. He sits next to me and grabs a cookie. I look over at him. "How was your nap?" I ask.

"Great," He says.

My phone goes off and I look at the message.

_Dad: Sonya, a last minute business trip came up and I'll be gone for two weeks. I'm letting you stay in the house so make sure you don't mess up the house._

"Great," I say.

"What's wrong?" Newt asks returning with a bottle of water for him and one for me.

"My dad's going on another business trip for two weeks," I explain. "He has been on a lot of business trips lately."

"Are you going to be at Teresa's again?" Newt asks.

"No," I say. "He's making me stay home alone this time."

"Well Sonya, if you need a place to stay we have a guest room." Mrs. Isaac offers.

"You're going to let Newt's girlfriend stay here for two weeks?" Rose says. "I don't trust her. Who knows what she would do."

"She's not my girlfriend Rose," Newt glares at her. "She's my best friend and she's going to be hanging around here a lot so get over whatever you have against her."  
>"Mom," Rose says. "You can't let him talk to me like that."<p>

"Rose," Mr. Isaac says. "Just stop being mean to Sonya."

"Really dad," Rose says. She stands there a minute and then she glares at me again and heads to her room.

"Sonya, will you be having dinner with us?" Mrs. Isaac asks.

"Sure, then after that I should be heading home." I say nicely.

I get up and Newt grabs the glass my milk was in and washes it in the sink. Then I grab my jacket and head outside and sit on the swing hanging from the tree. Newt follows me out when he's finished and leans against the tree. Newt looks at me then he starts pushing me on the swing. Minho's truck pulls up and Newt grabs the swing and stops me.

"Hey Minho," I say. "How's Brenda doing?"

"She's fine," Minho says. "Jorge took her home."

"What happened to her?" Newt asks.

"Apparently she was running from Mason and then he hit her in the head," Minho says.

"He's not in jail anymore," I say.

"Apparently not," Newt says.

"I'm going to head home," Minho says. "I came to make sure you were aware."

"Thanks Minho," Newt says.

"Newt and Sonya it's time for dinner!" Mrs. Isaac calls.

"Bye you two," Minho says leaving.

We head inside and eat dinner after I help Newt wash the dishes and we go outside and he takes me home. I get off when we get there.

"Bye Newt," I say.

"Bye Sonya," Newt says.

I give Newt a hug and then I head inside.

I head up Brenda's driveway and knock on the door. Jorge opens the door.

"Hey Sonya," Jorge says. "You're here to see Brenda I'm assuming."

"Yeah," I say. Jorge lets me in and calls Brenda.

"Hey Sonya," Brenda says. She walks and looks out the window like she's waiting for someone.

Brenda and I head outdoors and sit under the tree. "Waiting for someone?" I ask.

"Yeah," Brenda says. "I was hoping Minho shows up. He said he would at some point."

"You like Minho don't you?" I look at her.

"And you like Newt," Brenda smiles.

"It's not like that Brenda. I don't plan on having a boyfriend anytime soon," I say.

"You never wanted one since last year," Brenda says. "Is there a reason for that?"

"There is actually," I say. "But I'm not going to talk about it."

Minho's truck pulls up and he gets out. "Hey Brenda, Hey Sonya," He waves.

"Hey," Brenda says. Minho reaches out his hands and pulls Brenda up into him. She runs into him and then he helps her regain her balance. Minho reaches his arm out for me. I grab his arm and he pulls me up.

"You girls want to go to the arcade?" Minho asks. "I'm meeting Newt, Thomas, and Teresa there."

"I'll go," I say.

"Let me go ask Jorge," Brenda says.

Jorge is Brenda's guardian. Brenda's parents both died when she was younger and Jorge was her father's best friend. He took her in and raised her ever since. She does what she's told and she doesn't argue with him. Jorge is basically her uncle.

Minho smiles when Brenda comes back out.

"I can go," She says.

We all get into the truck and head to the arcade. I see Newts motorcycle. I look around for him but don't see him. I see Teresa and Thomas standing there laughing. I get out when Minho stops the truck.

"Hey Sonya," Teresa and Thomas say.

"Hey," I say.

"Sonya," Newt's voice calls. I turn and see him walking towards us.

"Hey Newt," I smile.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Newt says. "I'm surprised."  
>"It was kind of last second," I tell him.<p>

Teresa and Brenda are whispering to each other. Minho and Thomas are having a conversation. We head into the arcade. Newt and I are standing in front of the claw game attempting to get a stuffed animal. Newt stands behind me and puts his hand on the buttons. I move the claw over and he presses the button without instruction. We almost have it but it falls back down.

"Darn," I say. "We were so close that time."

Newt laughs. "I know."

"That was fun," I say to Newt heading out of the arcade.

"Yeah," Newt says. "We still didn't win that claw game."

"Next time," I say.

"Need a ride home," Newt asks. "Since school is tomorrow."

"Yeah," I say.

Newt takes me home. "See you tomorrow Sonya."

"Can you come get me tomorrow and take me to school?" I ask.

"Sure," Newt says. "I'll be here at 7:30."

"Okay," I say. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Newt says. I watch as he leaves and then I head inside. I head upstairs and go to bed.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. Review, Favorite, and follow if you feel the need. I might be a little busy this next week. I'm going to a Luke Bryan concert on Tuesday and I'm going to be getting a new tablet. I'll probably be transferring my writing onto the tablet even though I use my computer a lot. I will try to post as much as possible this next week. Also if there's any other couples you would like me to write stories for let me know. I'll probably be starting another Newt and Sonya story because I'm hoping people become inspired to write for Newt and Sonya so I can read some as well as write some. **


	8. Chapter 8

Sonya's POV

I walk outside and meet Newt. We head to school and walk into the door. He follows me to my locker then I follow him to his.

"I'll see you in class Sonya," Newt smiles. "I'm going to meet up with Thomas and Minho."

"Alright," I say heading to where I usually meet the girls.

"Hey Sonya," Teresa says.

"Hey," I say.

"Are you going to go to the dance with Newt this weekend?" Brenda asks.

"There's a dance this weekend?" I ask.

"There's our answer," Harriet says. "Just leave her alone about it."

"I don't go out on dates," I say. "I'll go as his friend."

"Why?" Rachel says. "I'm sure he loves you."

"You wouldn't know that," I say.

"Hey Brenda," Minho says. "Are you ready to go to class?"

"Sure," Brenda says. She grabs her books and puts her free hand in Minho's hand. They apparently started dating yesterday after the arcade.

I go to my class and take a seat next to Newt.

Newt and I walk to lunch and sit at a table.

"How was your day so far?" I ask Newt.

"It was great," Newt says. "How was yours?"

"Great," I say.

"Want to hang out after school?" Newt asks.

"What should we do?" I ask.

"I don't know," Newt says. "We can go hang out in the tree again."

"Or," I say. "We can go to my house. There's a tree house that I haven't used in forever. My brother and I used to hide in it until our parents came looking for us."

"What was your brother's name?" Newt asks. "How old was he?"

"His name was Travis, he was 10," I say. "He was my best friend."

"Sorry," Newt says. "It's terrible that happened."

"Yeah," I say. I look over at the window.

-Flashback-

"Sonya," Travis says. "Can I sit in front this time?"

"Sure Travis," I say. "But I get it next time."

"Okay," Travis crosses his arms.

"Read to go Sonya and Travis?" My mom asks. "I heard it's a really good movie."

We get in the car. We're driving and I see a vehicle. It's going fast.

"Mom stop the car!" I shout. "That person is not slowing down!"

She looks as go under the traffic lights. I see the face of the person in the other car before we crash. My ex-boyfriend, Mason.

-End of Flashback-

I stand up and look around. I see Mason. He smiles then looks away. I run out of the cafeteria.

"Sonya!" Newt yells.

Ben, Winston, Gally, Aris, Rachel, Brenda, Teresa, Harriet, Chuck, and Alby are all calling my name back at the table. I run and push past Minho and Thomas.

"Sonya? Is everything alright?" Minho says.

I ignore him and go outside and run away from the school. Mason killed them. He killed my family and I just realized it was him. I remember now. I broke up with him and he was mad. He said I would pay for what I did.

When I'm finally where me and the group usually meets I climb the tree Newt and I climbed before and sit about 15 feet up. I check the time. I have an hour to sit here until school gets out.

"Sonya," A voice says. "Wake up."

I feel arms wrap around me. I open my eyes and see Newt.

"Hey," Newt says.

"Hi," I turn and sit on the branch facing him.

Newt standing on a branch but his head ends up the same level as my head. "What happened back at lunch?" Newt asks.

"I had a flashback of the crash that killed Travis and my mom," I tell him. "I remembered who did it. The police never found out who did it."

"Now that you know you can tell them," Newt says putting his hands on my branch.

"Do you want to know who did it?" I ask.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Mason," I tell Newt. "He did it."

Newt looks at the ground. "Sorry," Newt says. "Why is he trying to ruin your life?"

"Because I used to date him," I explain.

"Well," Newt says. "Let's go down and then we can go tell the police or something."

"I'm sure the police won't do anything now," I tell him.

"We should at least try," Newt says. "I can't have mason continuously ruining your life."

Newt helps me get down from the tree. When we get to the ground we head over to the police station. We walk up to the front desk.

"Hey Sonya," The lady at the desk says.

"Hello Mrs. Sanders," I say. Mrs. Sanders was the lady who took me home when I was ready to go him the day of the crash. I talk to her every once in a while.

"Did you need something?" Mrs. Sanders asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I remembered who it was that caused the crash that killed my brother and my mom."

"Follow me," Mrs. Sanders says. "Who is that?" She points to Newt.

"That's Newt," I say. "He's my friend he can come with me."

"Okay," Mrs. Sanders says. "Follow me then both of you."

We walk out of the police station.

"See Sonya," Newt says. "I told you that you could tell them. Now they're going to lock him up for good."

"Yeah," I smile. "But I'm sure I'll have other problems to worry about."

"No need to worry," Newt says. "I'll be there with you."

"Thanks Newt," I smile. We get to my house and then he follows me inside and we work on our homework.

**Thanks for reading. Starting today I will be beginning a second maze runner story. Tomorrow I am going to a concert so I will not be posting. I will probably post for this story on Thursday and I have a half day on Friday and no school on Monday so I will be doing quite a bit of writing this weekend. I will probably post every other day so I can have a chance to write for both stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sonya's POV

It's now spring break. My dad has been on a lot of business trips. I get up and put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and some sneakers then I head out of my house and walk around.

"Is that Sonya," Alby's voice says. "Where's Newt? I'm a little surprised he's not at your side."

"Well," I say. "He's not by me 24/7."

"Where are you headed off to?" Alby asks.

"I'm actually heading to Newt's house," I tell him.

Alby smiles "See I knew you were probably heading there. Do you mind giving this to him when you get there?" Alby hands me a book. "He wanted to borrow it."

"Yeah," I say taking the book. "I'll also tell him you said hello."

"Thanks," Alby says. "I'll see you later."

I get to the door and knock.

"Sonya dear," Mrs. Isaac says. "You know you don't need to knock you can just come in."

"Thanks," I say. "I don't want to feel like I'm intruding though."

"Please," Mrs. Isaac says. "We don't mind you coming here."

"I do," Rose says.

"Rose," Mrs. Isaac says. "Be nice to her."

"Is Newt home?" I ask.

"Yeah," Mr. Isaac says. "The boy is still sleeping. Could you go tell him his dad says to stop sleeping before he misses something exciting!"

I smile and head upstairs. I open his door and see him still sleeping. He looks so peaceful. I put the book on his desk and then I sit on the floor and look at his face.

"Newt," I say softly. "It's time to get up."

He mumbles something and then rolls over and faces the other direction. I roll my eyes and then I get on his bed and start jumping up and down.

"Newton!" I say a little louder. "It's time to get up!"

He sits up and looks at me. "Sonya don't jump on the bed!" He says.

Newt moves his leg and I trip and fall beside him.

"Don't do that," I say. "I could of hit my head on something."

"Sorry Sonya," Newt says getting up. I find myself looking at a shirtless Newt wearing pajama pants that are fluffy.

"I put a book on the table," I tell him pointing at the book. "Alby told me to give it to you. He also says hi."

Newt picks up the book at smiles. "I thought he was going to give me this a week ago." He puts the book back down and grabs a grey t-shirt from his closet and puts it on. He goes into the bathroom and leaves me sitting on the bed waiting for him. I look at the picture next to his bed. It's Him, Alby, Thomas, and Minho as kids.

"That picture was taken the last day I was here," Newt says walking out of the bathroom now wearing a pair of jeans. He grabs a white belt and puts it around his jeans. "Did you notice you're in the background coloring?"

I grab the picture and study it. You can see younger me in between Newt and Minho coloring at a table in the background.

"Is that why it's in here?" I ask putting it back.

"Kind of," Newt says. "I had a crush on you when we were that age."

"Really," I say. "Don't you think at that age you should be scared to talk to girls because they are gross?"

"Apparently I didn't," Newt says grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on over his t-shirt.

I get up and walk towards the door. Newt puts his hand on my shoulder and follows me out the door. We head downstairs.

"He's alive!" Mr. Isaac teases. "I was starting to wonder if he was ever going to come down."

"So where are you two off to?" Mrs. Isaac says.

"We're just going to go sit outside," Newt says.

"Newt," I say. "Do you have a jacket or something I can borrow?"

"Yeah," Newt says. "Be right back."

Newt heads upstairs. I go into the kitchen. "You made chocolate chip cookies!" I say to Mrs. Isaac.

"Yeah," She says. "Feel free to take some. I can always put some in a bag for you to take home later."

I grab two cookies. I eat one then Newt comes downstairs. I eat part of the second one and Newt hands me a cream colored hoodie. **A/N: Newt's Hoodie from the movie!** I hand him my cookie and pull the hoodie over me. I take the cookie back and follow him outside to the hammock that is in there front yard between two big trees. I sit in the hammock and Newt sits beside me.

"It's nice and sunny today," Newt says. "That's great."

"Yeah," I say. I lay down with my head in Newts lap. Newt rocks the hammock back and forth while he pets my hair with one of his hands. I sit up when I hear a truck door shut. I see Minho and Thomas walking over.

"Thomas," Minho says. "Look who's with Newt again."

"Hey Sonya," Thomas says.

"Hi Tommy," I say.

"Only I call him Tommy," Newt says.

I lean against Newt's arm.

"Why are you two here?" I ask.

"Well," Minho says. "We were going to go to the movies with Newt but he's busy."

"You can take him to the movies," I tell him. "I should probably hang out with one of the girls or something."

"See you later Sonya," Newt smiles.

"See you later," I say and kiss him on the cheek. I get up and head in the direction of my house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter everyone. I think we need some Frypan in this chapter because he's cool. Honestly, Frypan is one of my favorites. Frypan is funny in the movie and throughout the series. Newt is my favorite and Sonya is my favorite from group B. Chuck is also one of my favorites but anyway to the story. I'm thinking about using my twitter to link it to my fanfiction so my readers can follow me and see things I like and what I post on twitter when I'm bored. I might just create a new account for twitter.**

Sonya's POV

Instead of going to my house or spending time with my friends I go to the restaurant that Frypan and his family owns.

"Well look who showed up here," Frypan says when he sees me enter. "I haven't seen you for a while, too busy hanging out with Newt, Right."

"Well," I say. "He is a great person to be around." I sit at the stools in front of the counter that Frypan is standing at.

"Can I get you anything?" Frypan says. "It's not like we have a full house of people at the moment." He gestures to the empty restaurant.

"What a crowd," I say. "Can you get me some lemonade please?"

"Sure thing ma'am," Frypan says. He gets a cup and then puts some lemonade in it and hands it to me. "On the house," He says.

"Thanks," I say.

I hear laughing and the two boys Ben and Winston walk in. "Hey Frypan," Ben says.

"Hey Sonya," Winston says. "You know I thought you would be with-"

"Newt's at the movies with Minho and Thomas," I interrupt. "Sorry to tell you but I actually hangout with other people to."

"Sassy," Frypan says. "I didn't know we were talking to Minho."

I roll my eyes. Minho is the sassiest person that we know but when someone is being sassy they use that excuse. The people I hang out with.

"Brenda's still sassier than Sonya," Winston says. "I mean seriously she's like the person that actually will go up against Minho's sassy skills."

Chuck walks in. "Hey guys."

"Hey Chucky," I say standing up and running over to him to hug him. I love Chuck. He's like a little brother that you wish you could hate but you can't because he's just too sweet and nice.

"Hey Sonya," Chuck says.

I walk back to my seat and sit facing the boys. Frypan grabs a cloth and cleans off one of the counters.

"Chucky," Winston says and hugs Chuck. "I missed you buddy."

"Winston," Chuck says. "You saw me this morning."

"Yeah," Winston says. "It's been a whole two hours though."

"Winston," I say. "I know we all love Chuck, but you should let him go he doesn't look comfy with your arms around his face."

Winston lets go of Chuck and fixes his jacket that he messed up while hugging Chuck.

"Can I have my usual breakfast Fry?" Chuck asks sitting down at one of the booths.

"Yeah," Frypan says. Frypan heads into the kitchen and you can hear him talking to his family and kitchen staff.

"So Sonya," Ben says as I join them and sit by Chuck. "Are you and Newt going to date?"

"Why must you guys ask that question?" I ask. "I'm not going to answer because I don't have an answer."

"It's going to happen one day," Winston says. "Just you wait Benny we are right."

"If we live to the day where Winston and Ben are actually right," I sarcastically say.

"Rude," Winston says.

Chuck laughs a little then I turn and smile at him. "See even Chuck thinks it's funny."

Frypan hands Chuck a plate with pancakes and bacon. Chuck begins eating while I watch out the window. I see Newt, Minho, and Thomas all walking through the park. I stand up at look out the window.

"She's stalking her boyfriend Newt," Ben says.

"Shut up Benny," I say.

"Did she just call me Benny," Ben says.

"Hey," Winston says. "Find your own nickname I gave him that nickname."

Minho stops and so does Newt and Thomas. They seem to be talking to someone but I can't tell who it is. The person walks away after a couple of minutes then Newt put one hand on his side and one in his hair. Thomas puts a hand on Newt's shoulder like he's assuring him. Minho crosses his arms and looks in the direction of the restaurant. He notices Frypan's car and probably the car that got Ben and Winston here. He taps Thomas on the shoulder and the two boys and Newt make their way over here. I go back and sit at the stool and take another sip of my lemonade. I hear the door open and then Thomas speaks.

"Hey Chuck!" Thomas says and sits down beside him.

Minho walks over and tells Winston and Ben something. I watch the TV against the wall that the stools are facing. Newt's hands end up around both sides of me on the table. He leans over me and puts his chin on my left shoulder. I lean my head on his.

"Hey there," I say. "Need something?"

"No," Newt says. "But I was wondering if you want to go for a walk."

"Sure," I say. I finish my lemonade and wave bye to the other boys. Newt puts one of his hands on my back and guides me out of the restaurant. Newt puts the hood of his sweater he let me borrow over my head because of the wind. I cross my arms and walk with one of Newt's arms around my waist.

Thomas's POV(Twist!)

"He's going to make a move right Minho," I say watching Newt and Sonya walking together.

"Well," Minho says. "That dumb shank won't know to when he gets the chance. You know how many times something could have happened but he didn't do anything."

"Maybe it's because he cares," Ben says. "He doesn't want anything to happen to her. He probably doesn't want to mess up anything between them so he can't lose her that easily. Isn't it hard for her to trust people?"

"Her last boyfriend, Mason, did kill her mom and brother." Winston says.

"That's just horrible," Chuck says. "Why does a pretty girl like her have to have problems in her life?"

"I don't know Chuck," Thomas says.

"Do you think she likes him as much as he likes her?" Chuck says.

"You're crazy," Frypan says. "She loves him as much as I love my kitchen and I, cannot live without my kitchen."

"Well," Minho says. "You could be a normal teenage guy."

"No one has time to be normal here," Frypan says.

**Oh Frypan got to love Frypan guys. I did make a twitter account for my fanfiction. LesaNewt if you are interested in following it. Feel free to follow it. I will post sometimes. **


	11. Chapter 11

Sonya's POV

Newt and I walked back to his place. We go in and it's quiet.

"Where's your family?" I ask.

"I don't know," Newt says. Newt walks into the kitchen and looks at the note that was on the counter. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and open it.

"Did that note tell you anything?" I ask.

"Uh yeah," Newt says. "They took Rose to the movies and then to the mall so she can buy some clothes. My dad went on a meeting for his job."

"We should go watch a movie," I suggest.

"Alright," Newt says.

Newt follows me upstairs. I take his hoodie I borrowed off and put it on his chair. I sit on his bed and lean against the wall. His bed was in the corner of the room. Newt puts on a movie and sits beside me.

I wake up and it's dark. I see Newt sleeping. I lean over him and grab my phone that he put on the end table. It says it's midnight. I put it down and sit back where I was. Shouldn't his parents have seen us and woken us up. I tap Newt on the shoulder.

"What do you need Sonya?" Newt asks.

"It's Midnight," I tell him. "We fell asleep for 8 hours."

"Did my parents come home?" Newt asks.

"I don't know," I say. "I thought they would wake us up and tell me it's time to leave. Pretty sure they wouldn't just let me stay here."

"They would but they would have put you in the guest room," Newt says. He gets up and I follow him. We go to his sister's room and opens the door.

"Is she in there?" I ask.

"Yes," Newt says. Newt walks to his parents' room and then he opens it. "They are not in there."

"Where are they then?" I ask.

"Downstairs?" Newt says.

Newt goes downstairs and tells me to wait up here.

"Why are you here Sonya?" Rose says.

"Because," I say. "I was watching a movie with your brother and we fell asleep."

"Well your awake now," Rose says. "Now leave."

"Why are you so mean to me?" I ask.

"Because," Rose says. "I'm not going to let you date my brother. He deserves better."

"Well then Rosie," Newt says. "You're going to have a problem because no one can get better than Sonya."

"Newton," Rose says. "You're going to date some dumb blonde girl?"

"She's not dumb," Newt says. "And in case you haven't noticed, my hair is blonde too."

"As much as sibling arguments are great," I say. "The person your arguing about is sitting right here."

"Why are you sitting at the staircase?" Newt asks.

"I didn't want to stand up," I told him.

There's knocking on the door. I look down the stairs. Newt goes down and looks through the thing in the door. He backs up the stairs quietly and then sits in front of Rose and I.

"What's the problem?" I whisper.

"It's Mason," Newt whispers.

"The guy that shot you," Rose whispers. "Why?"

"I don't know," Newt says. "Where are mum and dad?"

"They are not here," Rose says. "They dropped me off. They had to go on a business trip at last minute with their co-worker some guy named Sam Santiago."

"My father," I say. "That's just great."

"Shh," Newt says.

The knocking stops. I listen as the car drives away.

"How long are they gone?" Newt asks.

"One week," Rose says. "You're supposed to be in charge."

"Good," Newt says. "Now go back to bed."

"What about here?" Rose says. "She can't stay here."

"I'll deal with Sonya in a minute." Newt says. "Just relax."

"Goodnight Newton," Rose says.

"Goodnight Rosie," Newt says and hugs her.

-Flashback-

"Sonya!" Travis says.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"There's a storm and I'm scared," Travis says.

"Come here," I say.

My little brother climbs on my bed and lies down next to me. I put my arm around him and he falls asleep.

-End Flashback-

Rose walks away and Newt gets up.

"Come on," Newt says. "You can't just stay on the stairs."

Newt pulls me up. I follow him. He lets me borrow sweatpants and a t-shirt. I change in the bathroom. When I come out he's wearing some pajama pants and a tank top. I sit down on the bean bag at the edge of his bed. He lies on his stomach and turns on the TV. We watch random TV shows.

"You and your sister get along great," I tell him. "You know when you're not arguing about having me around."

"Don't worry about that," Newt says holding himself up with his elbows. "She does that a lot."

"Has she done that to other girls you have around her?" I ask.

"Yeah," Newt says. "She does that to all of my friends. Her excuse for Minho is that he's a bad influence."

"Well," I say thinking about Minho's personality. "It depends if you believe anything he says."

"Most of the time he's kidding," Newt says. "It would have been better to have him around when I was growing up."

"Why?" I ask.

"People at my other school picked on me because I'm not as strong as everyone else. I'm still strong. I'm just different."

"Did you have any friends when you were in England?" I ask.

"I did," Newt says. "They are not as great as the ones I had before I got there."

"Did you have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"No," Newt says. "None of them really liked me. They all thought I was too smart and intelligent to do anything they wanted me to do. Plus I really didn't want a girlfriend. I still thought about the girl I left back at Brooklyn."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" I ask.

"What is with you and these questions?" Newt asks.

"I don't know," I tell him. "I'm just trying to keep a conversation going so that we do not sit in silence."

"No," Newt says sitting up and sliding down in the bean bag next to me. "I haven't kissed anyone before. Besides kissing my sister on the cheek when she was younger."

"That's so sweet," I say.

"What about you?" Newt says. "I know Mason was your boyfriend. Have you actually kissed him?"

"It's a complicated story," I explain. "We dated for 2 months and we never actually kissed. I broke up with him because every time he wanted to hang out he would try to but I didn't want him to."

"So you had a boyfriend but you never kissed him?" Newt asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I didn't like the fact that all he did was kiss girls and then leave them. I thought if I never kissed him he wouldn't be able to leave. I was really stupid."

"That's not stupid," Newt says. "You were just trying to save yourself from getting hurt."

"It would have been less hurt if I just let him. He would have broken up with me and my family still would be here." I look at the floor.

"It was not necessary for him to do that," Newt says putting an arm around me and hugging me.

"Yeah," I say. "I really miss them."

"I know you do," Newt says.

"So now you know," I tell him. "I never kissed anyone. What's the next question?"

"I don't know," Newt says. "I already learned a lot about you. Am I the first person that you told that story?"

"Besides the person who saved me from him the last day we were dating," I tell Newt. "Yes."

"You never told me that one," Newt says.

"I went on a date with Mason," I start the story.

-Story-

"Hey Mason," I smile as he takes me to the car.

"Hey Sonya," Mason says. "I'm going to take you somewhere great."

"Okay," I say.

Mason took me to a building.

"Why are we going to an abandoned building?" I ask.

"I set up our date to be there," Mason says.

"That's really different," I say.

We go in. I don't see anything set up. Mason pushed me against the wall. He leans in to kiss me and I duck and back away. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Trying to kiss you," Mason says. "Just let me."

"No," I say. "Relationships are not about kissing people."

He grabs my arm and pulls me back and pushed me into the wall.

"I think we should break up," I tell him. "I'm not going to be with someone who pushes me around."

"If you would listen I wouldn't have to," Mason yells.

"Hey Shuck-face," Minho says. "Back away from Sonya it's not her fault she doesn't like you. I honestly don't see what she sees in you anyway."

"Minho," I say. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw Mason take you in here," Frypan says. "I didn't think you were really willing to go in here so I called some backup. I'm pretty sure I and my frying pan could have done the job but, I thought Minho was a better choice in weapon."

I laugh at Frypan. "Well, you're still a hero. Thanks."

"Frypan," Minho says. "Take Sonya home. I'll deal with this punk."

Frypan takes me home.

-End of Story-

"Classic Frypan," Newt says.

"Yeah," I say. "Well now you know the story. That's why Minho looks out for me sometimes."

"I told him to," Newt says.

"What?" I look at Newt.

"The last day," Newt says. "He came over when we were leaving. I told him to watch out for Sonya. I told him not to let you get hurt. I really wanted to be there."

"Aww," I say. "That's so sweet."

"Yeah," Newt says. "I had the biggest crush on you."

"That's so cute," I say.

"You know what's funny," Newt says putting a hand on the back of his neck. "I think it came back when I ran into you that day."

"Really," I say.

"Yeah," Newt says. "I was going to tell you but I didn't want you to push me away. I know you don't tru-"

I interrupt him by putting my lips to his. I kiss him and he puts his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He kisses me back. I pull away.

"Sorry," I say. "I don't know why I did that."

"I'm glad you did," Newt smiles. "I really didn't know where I was going with that sentence."

I kiss him again and we make out until we hear clapping. I pull away and see Minho leaning against the balcony door. Thomas and Alby are behind him smiling.

I scoot away from Newt so he can get up. He opens the door. "What the bloody hell are you guys doing?"

"Spying on you," Minho says.

"We came because we wanted to see if you knew where Sonya was," Thomas says. "Apparently you do."

"No way genius," Alby says. "I told you it was fine, she was going to be where Newt was."

I stand up and walk over to them. "Well you found me." I intertwine my fingers with Newts. "Now what do you want?"

"Sassy," Minho says. "That's my job."

"To bad," I say.

"We were just looking for you because no one was at your house," Minho says.

"You guys going to climb down the way you came or use the door?" Newt asks.

"The door would be great," Minho says walking in and going down the stairs.

"Goodnight guys," Thomas says.

"Night Tommy," Newt says.

Thomas follows.

"The people I get stuck with," Alby says. "Minho and Thomas are insane."

"What's new?" I tell him.

"Good point," Alby says.

Alby leaves and Newt and I cuddle on his bed until we fall asleep.

**Woo. Sonewt's first kiss in this story. Then there was Minho's interruption.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sonya's POV

"Come on Rosie," Newt says. "I'm sorry but you have to come with us. I can't just leave you here by yourself."

Rose comes down the stairs and then she goes and takes a seat in the car were using since there are three of us and not just two. Rose has to tag along with us today since Newt's parents are gone.

"You know," Rose says. "Can't you just drop me off at a friend's house?"

"You said you hate all of the people in your grade," Newt says. "Just come with us. Chuck is your age, talk to him."

"Fine," Rose says.

We get there and get out joining Minho, Thomas, and Chuck.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey," Minho says.

I turn to see Brenda coming up to us. "Hey guys," Brenda waves.

"Hey Brenda," Minho says as she makes her way to his side. They kiss then Minho puts an arm around Brenda's waist.

"Wow," Rose says quietly thinking no one heard her. I was the only one who did.

Two black vans pull up and four boys come out pointing guns.

"Newton!" Rose says walking to his side.

Newt puts an arm around Rose and pulls me and Rose behind him. Rose hugs me probably because she's scared. Thomas stands next to Newt and Minho next to Thomas. Chuck and Brenda were also pushed to the back. Brenda puts her arms on Chuck's shoulders and hugs him. Two more boys come out. Someone ends up getting around and puts a gun to my back.

"Get them in the vans," A familiar voice says.

Someone grabs me and Rose by the arms and drag us away. Newt starts shouting but two boys are dragging him to the other truck. Brenda and Chuck get dragged to the same truck as Rose and I. The three boys screaming and shouting for their person they care about. I lean against the side once were thrown in. Rose leans on me and I put an arm around her.

"What are they doing?" Rose asks.

"I don't know," I tell her. "They have guns so I wouldn't mess with them."

Two of the boys get in the back and sit with us. One starts following the van with the boys in it. Next thing I know everything goes black.

"Nice to see your up," Brenda says sitting tied to a chair.

"Sonya!" Rose says. "I don't know where they took Newt."

I see Chuck and Rose on both sides of Brenda also tied to chairs.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Not a clue," Chuck says. "We remember as much as you do. Being put into vans and that's it."

"You should know," Brenda says. "Mason has something to do with it."

"How do you know?" I say.

"I seen him pushing Newt around over there," She nods her head in a direction. "That's all I know."

"Great," I tell her. "But where are Newt, Thomas, and Minho?"

"That," a voice says. "Is none of your business," Mason appears in front of me. He unties me and pulls me up. "Hey there princess," Mason smiles and puts his arms around me.

"Where's Newt?" I ask. "I need to know where he is."

Mason glares at me and throws me to the ground. "I said that is none of your business. If you continue to sass me, I will end his life. He barley has life left already. He tried to fight when we locked him up."

"I demand to know where my brother is right now!" Rose shouts. "NEWTON!"

"This is his sister," Mason says. "Rose was it."

"Don't you dare touch her!" I shout.

Mason grabs my arm and pulls me up from the ground. "You Sonya," Mason says. "Are coming with me."

"Brenda!" I yell as Mason drags me away. "Don't let them hurt Chuck and Rose!"

"I won't!" Brenda yells back.

Mason throws me into a room. "Stay here a minute."

He slams the door. I look around. Nothing is in here. I need to find Newt.

"Put this on," Mason says. "Unless you want me to kill your precious little boyfriend, you know the weakling. Surprised you actually let him kiss you."

"I kissed him actually," I say. "I already know he was better than you."

Mason slams the door shut. I look and see he gave me a princess dress. Wow. I roll my eyes and put the dress on. Mason throws Brenda in here.

"Hey Brenda," I say.

"Hey," She smiles. "Apparently I'm supposed to fix your hair. What part of kidnapping people does he understand? I don't get why he's making you look like a princess. "

"What are you supposed to do?" I ask.

"Curl your hair to look like a princess," Brenda tells me. "Oh and when I'm done this goes on your head." Brenda holds up a crown and rolls her eyes.

"Wow," I say. "Can't he just like force us to not eat instead of this."

By the time Brenda's done I look like a princess. Mason comes in and grabs Brenda. "Bye Sonya," Brenda waves. "I now get to go be locked up with the others."

Brenda's POV

"It's great you brought back Brenda," Minho says. "Where the heck is Sonya?"

"You're not going to know," Mason says.

"You can't touch her," Newt shouts. "Don't hurt her! I will hurt you!"

"She thinks you're beaten up," Mason says. "For all she knows she'll think your dead. Which is what she's going to be told?"

"She's going to be surprised when we get out of here and beat the-" I put my hand over Minho's mouth before he says something stupid.

"Please," Newt says. "I want to see her. I love her."

"Aww," Mason says. "Did you think that was going to work?"

"He was hoping," Thomas says.

"Tommy," Newt says. "Shut up."

Mason laughs and walks back in the direction Sonya is in.

"What was she told to do?" Minho asks.

"She looks like a princess if that's what you mean," I say.

"She's my princess," Newt says. "Not his."

"That's so sweet," Chuck and Thomas says.

"Okay fangirl one and two," Minho says to Chuck and Thomas. "Now is not the time to be whatever it is you guys are right now!"

We hear people beating up other people. Then in front of the cell are four boys Aris, Frypan, Ben, and Winston.

"Hey," Aris says. "You guys look stuck."

"No way genius," Minho says.

Winston beats the lock on the door with a hammer and we're free. "Where's Sonya?" Frypan asks.

"Wherever Mason put her," Newt says. "We need to find her before he does anything stupid."

Aris straps the backpack he has to his back. "What's the plan?"

"Ben and Winston take Rose and Chuck to safety," Minho says.

"The rest of us find Sonya," Aris says.

We walk around looking for her until more of Mason minions show up.

"Run?" I say.

"Yeah," Minho says. We all run in random directions.

Minho and I get to the bottom floor and look up. Aris is on the second floor. He pulls out a rope and links it around a post holding up the celling and jumps off the railing.

"What the hell?" Minho says. "Do you think your Indiana Jones?"

"No," Aris says. "But I am Aris Jones, so I thought I'd try to be amazing."

Sonya's POV

Mason looks over the railing from the third floor. "Great," Mason says. "Your friends are all running around."

I look at him. He put tape over my mouth and tied me up. He takes the tape off.

"What was the point of the princess outfit?" I ask.

"Because," Mason says. "You're my princess now, Newt's gone."

"Think again Mason," Newt says.

**Cliff hanger. By the way this story is going to have at least a couple more chapters left. I know you all probably are sad about that. I will write more Sonya and Newt. If anyone has an idea for a Sonya and Newt story feel free to explain it by pm or as a review and I might try to use someone's idea and turn it in to a story. I will come up with a storyline if you guys don't give me ideas. If you have an idea I will give you the credit for the idea because I'm that nice.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sonya's POV

"Why do you always ruin my plans?" Mason asks turning towards Newt. "You think that knife is going to stop me?"

"I was planning on it," Newt says.

"You think you're going to win on your own?" Mason crosses his arms. "I have a partner with me in this plan. He's here and he will come out from where he is. You might know him."

"Are you going to keep it suspenseful or are you going to tell us?" I ask.

"Come on out!" Mason calls.

As soon as he says that a tall boy walks out. Someone we do know. He has blonde hair and weird eyebrows. Gally.

Newt points the knife in the direction of Gally and Mason. "Gally," Newt says with a confused look. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm doing it the same reason he is," Gally crosses his arms. "Sonya."

"Why does it have to be me?" I ask. "It could have been Brenda or Teresa."

"Well Brenda has an incredibly strong boyfriend with anger issues. Also Jorge would be after us and we wouldn't need Jorge pummeling people." Mason explains. "Also you are way prettier than any of them. Oh and you don't have a choice."

"Newt," Gally says. "Give up you can't take on both of us at the same time."

"What makes you think I can't?" Newt says. "Yeah, I may be small but I am strong. I may not be as strong as Minho or Tommy but I can still fend for myself. I'm smaller but I'm faster."

Two more of Mason's friends appear. I'm pretty sure Newt is strong. Newt can't really take on all of these boys alone. I wish I wasn't tied to a chair. I could help him.

"Newton," I say. "You could have brought Minho and Thomas with you. You can't take on four to one."

"Too late," Mason says. "I gave him a chance. Whatever happens now will be his own fault."

I struggle to get out. "Newt run now!" I scream at him.

"Sonya!" Newt raises his voice. "I'm leaving without you or I'm going to die trying. I'm not going to let them do this to you!"

Mason comes towards Newt and tries to stab him. Newt ducks under Mason's arm and turns pointing the knife close to Mason's neck.

One of Mason's friends touch Newt's shoulder to pull him away but Newt turns and gives friend 1 a cut right under his eye.

Friend 1 screams and steps back. Friend 2 runs at Newt and throws him to the ground. The knife falls out of Newt's hand and skids across the floor. Newt gets up and backs away from Mason who now has a knife pointed straight at him.

I struggle to get out of the chair. Friend 2 puts pressure on my shoulder to keep me still. "Hey!" I shout. "Watch it I will bite you!"

"That's cute," Friend two says.

I turn my head and try to bite his hand. He pulls his hand back and laughs. Gally turns to me and glares. I look over at the stairs. I look back at Newt.

"You tried," Mason says to Newt. "But now you're going to be a dead man. What a superhero boyfriend you have Sonya. Ready to watch him die?"

"NO!" I scream. I lower my voice. "You've done enough to me Mason. You killed my mom and little brother."

Mason throws Newt to the ground and kicks him in the side. "What should we have his death be?"

"What should yours be?" Minho says crossing his arms with Thomas by his side also crossing his arms. "I was thinking a fly over the edge.

Thomas leans over and looks down. "Ooo," Thomas says. "Looks like quite a fall."

Mason grabs Newt by the shirt and pulls him up. He throws him into a wall. Newt gains his balance and stands up. He walks over and stands by me. Newt leans down and looks into my eyes. "No matter what happens Sonya," He whispers. "I love you. I'm doing this to save you." Newt gives me a quick kiss and stands up and picks up a knife from the table.

Newt throws the knife and it hits Friend 2 in the shoulder and then he punches Mason in the face. Mason grabs Newt's shirt. Minho kicks Mason in the stomach and Mason drops his knife. Gally picks up the knife and puts it on Newt's neck.

"Everyone stop!" He shouts.

Minho and Thomas look at each other and put their hands up.

I get my hands lose from the ropes. I pretend they're still behind me. I find the knife on the table behind the chair and grab it. Gally throws Newt to the ground. Mason picks up the knife and hit's Newt in the leg. Newt yells as he reaches for it. I throw a knife and it hits Mason in the arm and he stumbles back.

We hear the screams of a boy and Aris comes swinging from a rope and slams into Mason causing Mason to fall over the edge and lands on the second floor. Aris steady's his self and then he lets go of the rope. Mason's two friends are already down trying to help him.

"Everyone put your hands up!" I police shouts from down below. "We got the building surrounded."

I get on my knees and pull the knife out of Newt's leg. Gally drops his weapon and runs in one direction. A few police get to Mason and his friends. A couple more and a paramedic gets up here. The paramedic sits down and opens the first aid kit for Newt's leg. He and one officer helps Newt down the stairs. The other officer puts down his weapon. It's Jorge.

"Are you kids all right?" Jorge asks.

"Yeah," Minho says.

"Brenda called me and we came as soon as possible," Jorge says. "Your all safe now. Come on I'll drive you to the hospital to wait for your friend."

"Are you going to take the stairs or pull an Indiana Jones move," Minho says to Aris.

Aris stretches his arms out. "I'm quite worn out so I'll take the stairs."

I laugh and then pat Aris on the back. "You're a crazy kid."

"This dumb shank thinks he's donkey Kong or something swinging on those ropes," Minho says.

After getting to the hospital and changing into normal clothes I sit with the others and wait. Mrs. and Mr. Isaac comes in and rushes over to us.

"Are you kids alright!" Mrs. Isaac says. She hugs Rose and then she hugs me.

"Were fine mom," Rose says. "It's Newt we have to worry about."

"I can't believe all this happened," Mr. Isaac says. "That kid needs to be locked up for the rest of his life."

"Sonya," my father says rushing in. "My princess," he says for the first time since my mom's death. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dad," I say hugging him. He hugs me back.

"I'm glad," He says. "I don't know what I would do without you."

I look at Rose. "How are you?" I ask.

"I'm fine," Rose smiles. "Are you?"

"Yeah," I say.

The nurse comes up. "Newt's okay," She says. "He is requesting his sister and his girlfriend. He says you guys can go in one at a time."

"You go first Rose," I tell her.

"No," Rose smiles and holds out her hand. "Together."

I smile and take Rose's hand. We walk to Newt's room and walk in.

Newt looks at our hands and smiles. "You two actually get along?"

"Yes," Rose says. "I realized there is no one better for you than Sonya. I'm proud to be her friend. Maybe one day we will be sisters!"

"Maybe one day," I smile.

We both go over and sit on each side of Newt.

"How are you?" Rose asks.

"Fine Rosie," Newt says. "The nurse says I probably will have a limp for a while or forever depending on how much damage the knife did."

"That's not going to be good," Rose says. "You won't be able to walk or run normal."

"I know," Newt looks down.

"I'm going to go tell mom you're alright," Rose says.

We wait for Rose to leave.

"I know you might not stay because of it," Newt says. "Not many girls want a guy who limps around."

"They do if you got it while trying to save them," I look at him. "I'm not going to leave you anytime soon Newton, so get used to me being around."

Newt smiles and puts his hand in mine. "Thanks Sonya," He says. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say and lean over and kiss him. I end up sitting next to him and he puts his arm around me with his other hand in my hand. I put my other hand on the one he has around my shoulder. We watch TV until I put my head on his shoulder and fall asleep. It was a long day.

**Woo. Don't worry it's not the end yet. I'm thinking at least two more chapters. I will be starting a new Sonewt story as soon as this one is done. You haven't seen the last of my stories! Woooo! Review, Favorite, Enjoy reading. Get excited for Scorch Trials in September! Hopefully we get a trailer soon! **


End file.
